


Wish

by RoughGem



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Blood and Gore, Contracts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kaminari Denki Angst, Kaminari Denki-centric, Magic, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Souls, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: Kyubey made a boy's wish come true. Instead if fame, fortune, or even love, the wish had a much more desperate request. Despite the boy about to be out of the preferred age-range, the emotions he was giving off was immense.“Even with the conditions I have told you per your request, you still want your wish granted?”“I don't care! I could care less about me right now. Just make my wish come true!”And so he did.





	1. Wish

Chapter 1: Granted 

 

Kyubey leapt across the ruins, the area was in chaos and debris was so amass it would be a miracle if no one was injured. He felt energy coming from here, despite being unable to feel emotions, he can sense the amount of energy it was giving off. He ran and saw a teen, no older than sixteen, bloody and battered. He was crying, as he held a body close to him. Huh, he looked quite like her. 

 

“Someone! Please!” The boy shouted desperately. He sobbed and hugged the body, which was equally covered in blood. Kyubey suspects the massive amounts of blood on the boy's clothing was not just his own. 

 

“I can help.” Kyubey said said, the boy looked up, eyes still filled with tears. 

 

“What are you? Who are you?” The boy asked softly, his energy drained from his shouting. 

 

“You probably wish for this event to never happen, am I right.” Kyubey asked, the boy just stared at him. 

 

“I can make that come true. I understand if you don't trust me, however, you got nothing left to lose right?” Kyubey asked, the boy trembled and shook. 

 

“Yes.” Kyubey tilted his head. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Just do it then! If anything, just tell me the price and don't hide anything.” Kyubey looked at the boy, who went from hopelessness to complete desperation. 

 

“Alright” Kyubey told the boy of the purpose of magi, witches, and entropy. The boy still shaking. 

 

“Grant my wish.” The boy said finally. 

 

“Really? Even with the conditions I have told you per your request, you still want your wish granted?” 

 

“I don't care! I could care less about me right now. Just make my wish come true!” the boy shouted, hugging the body tighter. 

 

“Alright then, tell me the specifics of what your wish is. I won't pull any tricks.” Kyubey said, the boy took a breath. 

 

“I wish……..” 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

A few months earlier………..

 

Kirishima yawned as he woke up. It was Thursday, weekend is coming soon. He got up, dressed and grabbed his school bag. He felt like something was off though, just a nagging feeling in the back of his head. 

 

“Morning Kiri!” Kirishima turned his head only to be pounced by a very chirpy Kaminari. 

 

“Mornin’ you sleep well?” Kirishima asked, Kaminari got off of him and he noticed a shiny gold and yellow gemmed ring in Kaminari's right hand. 

 

“Yeah, had a pretty rough nightmare though.” Kaminari sighed. 

 

“Where'd you get the ring?” Kirishima asked, Kaminari looked at it. 

 

“Gift from my cousin, she likes these kinda things. I do too, I think it looks nice.” Kaminari said as he looked at it. Kirishima can't help but feel like something was off. The look in Kaminari's eyes seemed a bit distant. 

 

Later………

 

Kirishima sat behind Kaminari in class per usual, he glanced at Kaminari's constantly moving right hand and the ring sparkled. It was very pretty, with the yellow center gem in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

 

He wondered, he felt strange once he woke up, like something big happened and he can't remember. Kaminari's also strangely attentive and quiet today, which was unusual. 

 

“Hey Bakugo?” Kirishima spoke as they sat at the lunch table, Kaminari had left to go use the bathroom. 

 

“Ha? What is it?” Bakugo asked, a piece of food about to enter his mouth. 

 

“Does, Kaminari seem off to you?” Kirishima asked, he can't explain it, but Kaminari doesn't seem like himself. 

 

“He's just more quiet from what I noticed. Nothing much else.” Bakugo said, that was partly true, he knows something is up with Kaminari but he doesn't want to ask him directly. Most likely he's going to dodge the question like the bullet. Kaminari's good at doing that. 

 

“I mean, he seems a bit more attentive, not that it's a bad thing, but a bit unusual. He also got this new ring from his cousin, and he's quiet.” Kirishima said. He didn't like that he wasn't sure how his friend was. 

 

“You guys okay?” Kaminari asked walking back. 

 

“Yeah, we're good.” Kirishima said, Kaminari smiled at him. Kaminari sat down and the three ate lunch together. 

 

Kirishima smiled, maybe his questions can wait just a tad longer.

 


	2. Here

Chapter 2: Here    
  
Kirishima took a breath as they left the classroom. It was first week back from winter break and he was pooped. He glanced at Kaminari chatting with Mina and Jirou, he couldn't help but look at Kaminari's new ring from his cousin. It sparkled bright yellow and shaped like a lightning bolt. A gold band securing the stone around his finger. Kirishima was unsure but it looked like it glowed. Kaminari's been acting a bit off since they started, he strangely seemed more serious, he also seemed a bit pale. He recalled a strange dream that happened on the first night back, he just saw a lot of red, not like blood red, or fire red, more like a sunset, gradient red to orange and yellow, no heat or burning. He didn't know why, he saw the colors, and felt like he was being hugged. It was strange to say the least. 

  
Later.........

  
"Alright! So what did you guys do during winter break? None of us kept in touch during then." Mina said. 

  
"Nothing special. I just watched some movies with Mom and went shopping with her." Izuku said. 

  
"That's still sweet, how about you Todoroki?" Mina asked, the dual-colored teen seemed a little surprised in being asked.

  
"Helped my sister with some of her students mainly. She asked for the help since they were a little hyper." Todoroki said, he smiled to himself though. He hasn't hung out with his sister that much in a while. It was fun, Natsuo caused a bit of chaos when it came to cooking from time to time.

  
"Awwww, I want to meet your sister. You haven't talked about her too much." Mina whined a bit, she has seen pictures of Fuyumi before. She looked really pretty but hasn't actually met her yet. 

  
"It just never came up." 

  
"That's okay, how about you Bakugo?" Kirishima asked this time. Bakugo grunted a little before sighing. 

  
"Just helping my parents do some clean up." Bakugo said, he wasn't telling everything though, he did go to the USJ a few times. 

  
It went on for about an hour or so as everyone told them what they did during the break. 

  
"How about you Kaminari?" Kirishima noticed Kaminari was a bit dazed and the question snapped him back into focus. 

  
"Oh, well, nothing much really. I went to see a few movies with my uncle and a few trips to the arcades." Kaminari said. 

  
"What about your parents? Did they go on a trip or something?" Mina asked, now that she thinks about it, as much as Kaminari talks about stuff, he never mentioned his parents or family in general. 

  
"My parents are in Europe, since I want to attend 

UA, I moved here and live with my uncle. he's cool guy." Kaminari said with a smile. 

  
"Does that mean you'll be going back to Europe after we graduate?" Momo asked, now she knows why Kaminari is so fluent in English. 

  
"No, I'll be staying here, don't worry." Kaminari said with a light chuckle. 

  
Elsewhere...............

  
Kyubey leapt across the buildings of the city, looking for someone in particular. He landed in the windowsill of a bedroom. Inside was a girl around 16, she had dark green hair and blue eyes. Sitting on her table as she worked on something was an apple sized object, it was an emerald green gem that was glowing, held in a golden base and bands and a tree like symbol on top. 

  
"May I come in?" The girl walked to the window and opened it. 

  
"What do you want Kyubey?" The girl asked, she picked up the gem, it quickly transformed into a ring on her left ring finger and the tree symbol now glowing the same emerald green. 

  
"I simply wish to talk to you. It's been quite a bit of time since he became a magi after all." Kyubey said. 

  
"A little more than a month is not a lot of time, no matter how much it seems like. I still can't believe what happened to him. No wonder he asked for a wish despite the consequences. I would've done the same." The girl walked back to near her bed and looked at a photo. She was in a hospital bed, dangerously pale while a girl with the same green hair and brown eyes took a selfie with her. It was signed in pretty blue ink. 

 

_ Get well soon!  _

  
"Anyone in our positions would accept that offer. You do know how to pick magi, don't you?" Kyubey cocked his head. 

  
"Most likely, those in positions are more likely to accept the offer, besides, it would be a waste of energy. Like in your case, I couldn't let you die. Once this is all over, you will have contributed to the world more than you could before." Kyubey said. 

  
"Yeah, I suppose."

  
"You're meeting with Kaminari tonight right?" Kyubey asked.    
  
"Yes, stroke of midnight. Much like Cinderella, but instead of the magic ending, for us, it will be thriving." The girl left her bedroom through the window and Kyubey followed her.    
  
Elsewhere............   


  
Kaminari looked at the clock as the symbol changed from 'pm' to 'am' on his clock. He took a breath and opened his balcony window. She will be waiting for him at the usual spot. 

  
  
"Stroke of Midnight." Kaminari took a breath before leaving. 

  
  
The girl felt surges of energy flow once the familiars start waking and becoming more active. 

  
  
"Time for Hunting."    
  
It's the first Witching Hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's short, I'm sorry, I've been suffering from massive writing block recently. I was able to get some bursts of ideas, but sadly not many for the plots of my ongoing stories. Hope you enjoyed this short installment and can you guys guess on what that girl's wish was? 
> 
> Let me.know what you guys think, love to hear it, have a nice day :) 
> 
> Also, I've heard midnight is the witching hour, while 3am is the devil's hour. I labeled midnight as 'the first' because 3am is also considered the witching hour from what I've heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Another spontaneous one. I apologize, I finished this at 1am on a school night. If you guys like the concept, go and write about some yourselves (I have a crapload others to finish) if so desired. 
> 
> Have a good day everyone :)


End file.
